


Why Fury Won't Allow Nerf Guns in the Avengers Tower

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bruce has the patience of a saint, Clint is a ninja, F/M, M/M, Natasha can kill with a Nerf gun, Steve thinks the Avengers are insane, Tony just wants to play with Nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks that Nerf guns are an awesome idea, but he's never seen Clint and Natasha with toy guns. Steve does not have the patience for this. Bruce has the patience of Gandhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Fury Won't Allow Nerf Guns in the Avengers Tower

Steve had been trying to read the newspaper when he saw Tony fly into the room, a toy gun in his hands, his eyes running across the room wildly. 

"Tony, what are you doing?" he asked, already feeling the headache coming. 

"Nerf war with Clint and Natasha, last I saw Legolas was climbing around the vents in my room, haven't seen Natasha" he said quickly, raising the gun to check under the kitchen table. 

"They're not in here" Steve said, going back to his article. 

He suddenly heard Tony let out what he would later insist was a manly squeak and run for cover when nerf bullets shot at him from the ceiling. Steve grunted with surprise when he felt someone collide with his legs under the table. 

He looked up to see Barton grinning from a vent in the ceiling, "Take it like a man Stark!" he yelled. 

"Cheater!" Tony yelled while reloading his nerf gun. 

Bruce chose that moment to walk in, an empty cup of green tea in his hand. Clint proved he was willing to take hostages when he jumped down from the ceiling and hid behind Bruce to stalk through the kitchen. 

"Bruce, take Barton down!" Tony yelled, moving to use Steve's legs as a shield. 

The scientist looked behind him to see the archer holding a nerf gun, grinning like a maniac. He nudged Bruce, "Keep walking Bruce, I'm willing to let you live if you get me to Stark,"

Bruce merely stared at him over the tip of his glasses, turned back around, and walked into the kitchen to grab a tea kettle. "Science brother! Help me defeat the plebeians!" Tony called out. 

"I'm trying to work on something Tony, ask your boyfriend" he said, pouring the hot water into the cup and walking away, leaving Clint to hide behind the kitchen island. 

Tony looked up to see Steve frowning, valiantly trying to read his paper and ignore their childish games. He was going to have to defeat Clint on his own. 

He was about to pull a suicide run and charge at Clint when he felt nerf bullets hit his other side. He swore a blue streak, only to hear Clint yell out his surrender from across the kitchen. 

Tony and Clint slowly stood to see Natasha standing across the kitchen, nerf gun dangling from her hand, a bored look on her face. 

"You are so lucky I defected" she said, walking over to the fridge for some victory ice cream. Clint grinned at his girlfriend. 

Tony glared at his boyfriend, "You saw her standing there" he accused. 

"I plead the fifth" Steve said absently, turning to the next page.


End file.
